


kogagoshi oneshots || haikyuu (koganegawa x goshiki)

by kxiyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Awkward Tension, Crying Goshiki Tsutomu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Heavy Angst, Kunimi Akira is done with Koganegawa Kanji, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pining, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, Smut, Unrequited Love, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxiyama/pseuds/kxiyama
Summary: Just some Koganegawa x Goshiki oneshots, my children deserve love :)(ON HIATUS FOR NOW)
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kawanishi Taichi/Yamagata Hayato, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Sakunami Kousuke/Yachi Hitoka, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	1. the manga that brought us together

Goshiki was just resting in his dormitory since there was nothing else to do. He was reading his favorite manga series, Increased Heart-rate. Goshiki had no roommate since there were an odd amount of 1st years. He was alone most of the time because the future ace's friends, from his class or volleyball, were mostly busy and had no time to spare. Shirabu was actually free, he just made up an excuse to avoid his bowl-cut kouhai. 

"I should probably sleep, it's quite late already." 

He told himself as he looked at his phone, the timing was shown on his screen, 11:49 PM. It was almost midnight. He put aside his manga and proceeded over to the other side of his room to off the lights as he yawned before falling face-flat onto his bed. He wanted to wake up early tomorrow since a new volume of Increased Heart-rate was published and with all of that, he fell into slumber.

Goshiki slowly opened his eyes as he heard the faint sounds of his alarm ringing. He laid here with his eyes half-closed for a solid 5 minutes. Goshiki just woke up from a strangely heart-warming dream. His dream was about him and a roommate at a small cafe studying for a test together. Goshiki couldn't help but stare at his roommate, funny how he was staring at him, his roommate had no face, but he could talk. Goshiki was struggling with a topic he had to study for, so his roommate came over to his side helped him with understanding the topic, Goshiki felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart despite his roommate having no appearance at all. The dream continued on as he had moments with his dream roommate.

His dream was actually similar to Increased Heart-rate, except in wasn't a roommate. As much as he loved volleyball and was destined to become the future ace of Shiratorizawa, Goshiki wanted to experience something like that in the manga. He wanted to experience the feeling of slowly falling in love with someone, however he just couldn't take interest in anyone so he was probably never going to fall for someone in his entire life. 

It was not too far from Shiratorizawa. In fact, it was only a 15-minute walk from the academy to the mall. Goshiki grabbed his belongings before heading out of his dormitory and then outside of the gates. 

Half an hour later, Goshiki was already at the store. He was rummaging through the shelves of various manga books while looking for the one he wanted. Hell Goshiki was obsessed with the manga. Once when he was in class, his book got confiscated by the teacher because he was impatient to know what would happen next. He ended up begging for the boom till his teacher gave in and gave him a warning. Another time, he was late for practice because he spent some time reading in the bathroom instead of getting ready, he was reprimanded harshly for his actions and had the run extra laps. Ushijima was disappointed.

And at last, Goshiki had finally found the book. It was wrapped neatly in plastic and the new cover was leaving him in suspense, he can't wait to read it!

"Oh my god it's finally here! I swear if Eiichiro doesn't notice Kaori's feelings for him now, I'm gonna fucking jump off a building. Kaori's so obvious but Eiichiro is so oblivious ugh-"

"I know right! Eiichiro needs to start reading the signs."

Goshiki flinched at the sudden commentary. He turned around and looked up at the stranger. He had blonde hair but the front part of his hair was black while stood upwards, he had a medium build and he was fucking tall, his wore an expression like this :3. Goshiki was really tall for his age but this stranger was extremely tall for his age. 

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry, I couldn't help but comment about it, it's nice to know that there's someone who also reads Increased Heart-rate, I feel that it really deserves more recognition!"

"It's fine and agree, it's so underrated."

"I'm glad someone feels the same way!"

They both ended up talking about the supposedly underrated manga they both loved. Goshiki would usually be quite shy or sometimes uncomfortable when talking to strangers, but he was no where as near uncomfortable when talking to the taller guy. After 10 minutes of chit-chatting, the taller one spoke.

"Ah, it was nice talking to you."

"Yeah I can say the same, thanks for the chat uh-"

"Koganegawa Kanji's my name, you can call me Kogane for short if my name is too long."

Koganegawa Kanji. Goshiki thought it was a nice name, but it would probably take him a while to remember such a long name like that. 

"Well my name is Goshiki Tsutomu."

"Woah, that's such a cool name!"

"Eh, not really but thanks I guess."

Goshiki kinda liked his enthusiasm, he also smiled at Koagnegawa's compliment, Goshiki always loved it whenever he received praised, volleyball or academics or even the smallest of things, he still loved it.

"Well, I'm gonna go make my purchase, goodbye-"

"Wait before you go, may I have your number?"

"H-huh?"

"Ah sorry-, it's just that I just wanted to start talking to you more, you know, get to know each other, it's nice to make new friends!"

"O-oh, uhm sure!"

Koganegawa gave Goshiki his phone as he took Goshiki's and typed in his number, with the shorter male doing the same. They returned each others phone and looked at each other, smiles forming on both their faces.

"Thanks for chatting with me today Goshiki, I'll text you soon!" 

Goshiki waved at him goodbye, before making his way over to the counter to pay for the book.

He arrived back at his dormitory. As he closed the door shut, he felt that same warm, fuzzy feeling he had in his dream. Goshiki started to blush a little and his heart start to pound, he crashed himself onto his bed and groaned, he then turned over and laid on his back. He looked up and gazed at the ceiling, as he saw the image of his new found friend, a soft smile appeared on his face, he realised that he was now in Kaori's shoes.


	2. the 'rival' next door (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Shiratorizawa isn't a boarding school, in which Goshiki and Koganegawa are neighbors + Shiratorizawa Chatfic :)

It was 9:00 AM on the alarm clock. Goshiki was still sleeping peacefully on his bed. It was the weekends, which meant that there was no school nor practice today, so the bowl-cut brat could sleep as much as he liked, he needed to get his mind off of yesterday's incident. The incident was surely not a pleasant one, the poor future ace had walked in at the sight of his senpais making out in the locker room, what's even worse is that they were doing it on his locker. He just stood there, his senpais had realised he was watching them when he started stuttering out some words from his mouth, Shirabu then roared at the poor first-year to get out and so he did.

Goshiki was suddenly disturbed by the sounds of a truck pulling over, he groaned in annoyance as he got up and off his bed and proceeded to walk over to a window at the side of his bedroom. He wanted to shout at the truck to keep quiet but he refrained from doing so. However, he noticed that there was another vehicle that pulled over to the same side. A family of supposedly 4, came out of the car. 3 people were of average height, however the other one was taller than the 3, like way taller than the 3. Goshiki's eyes widen he saw how the taller one towered over everyone easily, they literally were midgets next to him. Before he could take anymore hints, he knew that a family of 4 had moved into the house next to his, they were his new neighbors.

Goshiki wanted to sleep, but it was already quite loud considering most of the noise were caused by the damn motor sounds from the damn truck that woke him up, he decided to head over to his bathroom to start his daily morning routine.

It was 9:22 AM. The bowl-cut brat made his way downstairs, where there were already a plate of sandwiches on the dining table. He sat down on a chair and helped himself to some sandwiches. As he was snacking on them, he noticed that his mother was in the kitchen washing the dishes. 

"Ah good morning Tsutomu, you're awake."

"Good morning Okaa-san."

He continued to snack on his sandwich after greeting his mother. She walked over to the dining table and sat there with Tsutomu afterwards.

"Hey, do you know about the new neighbors moving in next door?" Goshiki asked, breaking the silence. 

"Oh, you noticed them too Tsutomu?"

"I was interrupted by the sounds of the truck, I saw them through my window."

"I see, anyway I've decided that we should visit them later as a welcome to our neighborhood." 

"Huh, aren't you supposed to be going out for work though?"

"I took a day off don't worry."

Tsutomu nodded his head, both continuing to fill up their stomachs. Tsutomu was always perceived to be a loud and sociable guy since he was always boasting about him being the future ace of Shiratorizawa. However as much as it seemed like it, it was pretty much the opposite. The first-year was shy. Whenever he enters a new environment, it'll take him quite a while to adapt. He's also tends to be really awkward around strangers and his relatives when they interact with him. Meeting new neighbors were an even bigger issue, especially since there would always someone either the same age or younger around.

One time, a classmate asked him for help to pass a bento box to his senpai, Semi Eita. Semi was quite popular in his class, especially with the girls even though he's already dating Shirabu. Tsutomu froze for some time before stuttering out a simple 's-sure'. Tsutomu was shaking, with the bento box in his hands as he walked over to Semi. He ended up crying over that and Tendou had to comfort him.

As he took the last bite, he went back to his room. He closed the door and went straight to his bed. He took his phone from his desk and opened up his messages, immediately heading over to the Shiratorizawa groupchat. 

✦Shiratorizawa HoES ✦  
9:41AM

Tendou: Wakatoshi-kun is the finest man alive, period

Kawanishi: nah, Semi is way hotter

Shirabu: you're delusional, no one can compare to Eita :)

Tendou: eXcuSE mE BUt tHAts jUST BUllsHIt 

Yamagata: #Ushiisfinestmanalive

Kawanishi: wtf Hayato I thought you were on my side :(

Yamagata: i'm sorry bae :(

Kawanishi: the betrAYaL

Tendou: this is so sad, alexa play despacito

Kawanishi: heart been broke so many times, I don't know what to believe 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AjskJDKjdkjskdjAKD oK it's either Ao3 is broken or i'm just dumb but it won't show the rest of the chapter, so i'll have to split this up :(


	3. the 'rival' next door (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 2, I'm sorry about that anyway enjoy :)

Kawanishi: I should've been with Darius instead

Tendou: lmao what-

Semi: who tf is Darius-

Shirabu: smh some guy Taichi roleplayed with in roblox Royale high

Tendou: HAHAHAHHAHAAH

Semi: SKSKKSkakkskkaS nO-

Kawanishi: I mean to be fair he was hot

Shirabu: you're such a dumbass istg

Ushijima: Good morning everyone, I see that everyone here is very lively today.

Kawanishi: eWWWww punctuatien

Shirabu: *punctuation you dumb fuck

Kawanishi: stfu hoe im smater 

Shirabu: smater

Tendou: smater

Semi: smater

Kawanishi: go suck ass all of you

Yamagata: smater

Kawanishi: WTF HAYATO-

Goshiki: hi Ushijima-san and everyone :)

Semi: gm Goshiki

Tendou: TSUTOMU MY CHILD GM

Shirabu: ew but hi

Reon: hello goshiki

Yamagata: ayo Goshiki gm

Ushijima: Good morning to you too, Goshiki.

Goshiki: thank you

Kawanishi: the puntuation is back to haunt me

Semi: what Kenjiro said and I quote, '*punctuation you dumb fuck'

Kawanishi: HEY WHY AM I GETTING ATTACKED-

Shirabu: because you suck

Kawanishi: I fucking hate you

Shirabu: feeling's mutual

Goshiki: Shirabu-san please don't bully Kawanishi-san 

Shirabu: whatever

Kawanishi: thank you Goshiki this is why you're my favorite :)

Goshiki: aw you're welcome Kawanishi-san :)

Yamagata: wAIt Taichi I thought I was your favorite-

Kawanishi: no fuck you you're dead to me now

Yamagata: cries in Japanese cutely

Reon: stop being dramatic

Goshiki: uhm anyway

Tendou: oh do you need anything Tsutomu?

Goshiki: well i just wanted to know if any of you could give me advice on how to talk to new neighbors..

Reon: Oh, did someone move in next door?

Goshiki: yes, well, a family of 4

Shirabu: wow so specific

Goshiki: Shirabu-san :(

Goshiki: anyway my mom and I will be visiting them later and I'm just nervous about it

Semi: as much as i wanna help, I don't have any advice to give, sorry Goshiki

Yamagata: sorry Go but I have none

Tendou: my neighbors immediately moved out the next day when I visited them

Kawanishi: I-

Semi: well damn

Shirabu: welp goshiki you're fucked

Goshiki: :(

Semi: oi Kenjiro 

Shirabu: whatever

Ushijima: I know this is not much, but I think you will be fine Goshiki, just have some confidence in yourself, you're going to be the future ace anyway. :)

Yamagata: WOAH

Kawanishi: did- Ushijima just use :)

Shirabu: yes, yes he did

Tendou: Woah Wakatoshi-kun giving advice :O

Goshiki: Thank you Ushijima-san!

Reon: Anyway good luck for later Goshiki

Semi: yeah good luck

Shirabu: I hate you but good luck ig

Kawanishi: good luck Goshiki :3

Yamagata: yeah

Tendou: DONT WORRY GOSHIKI IF THEY TREAT YOU BADLY ILL GET MY NAIL BAT READY

Goshiki: thank you everyone :)

Shirabu: anyway Eita is the finest 

Tendou: BITCH WAKATOSHI TAKES THE CAKE

Kawanishi: you're a disgrace to humanity if you think Semi Eita isn't the finest

Yamagata: stan Ushijima Wakatoshi for a brighter future :)

Goshiki: ;-;

Semi: Yamagata no, you're scaring him

Goshiki laughed as he was looking through the messages. He was glad that he had joined Shiratorizawa, he had met a lot of great friends there and he felt part of of the volleyball team not only as a teammate. He took Ushijima's words to heart and recited them. 

' I think you will be fine Goshiki, just have some confidence in yourself.'

It was 12:43PM. They were getting ready to visit their new neighbors. Tsutomu's mother had baked some cookies earlier on, while Goshiki just brought along his phone. And so, they went out of the house and made their way over to the house next door. His mother was the opposite of him, instead of being shy and awkward around people, his mother was lively and sociable. If you're one of her friends or her new neighbor, the next thing you know she'll approach you with no hesitation whatsoever. She's so friendly and nice, you would definitely be good friends with her in few seconds.

As they entered the area, Tsutomu was amazed by the gardening and decoration they had in the front yard. There were plenty of assorted flowers and the decoration made it seem so aesthetic. He was astonished by how they were able to decorate this much in just 3 hours. They arrived on the door step as his mother pressed the doorbell. 'Ding'. It wasn't loud, but the sound was clear enough to be heard. 

The door opened and a woman, a bit taller than Tsutomu's mother, appeared. She wore a white plain T-shirt with jean shorts. Simple yet neat. The woman had black, straight hair. She had yellowish eyes and had a mole at the side of her mouth. 

"Hello, nice to meet you! My name is Goshiki Toko, this is my son, Tsutomu."

I greeted the woman as my mother toom out the jar of cookies.

"Here's a gift for you to welcome you and your family to our neighborhood."

"Oh, thank you so much, my name is Koganegawa Uchika, nice to meet you!"

Koganegawa Uchika? That name sounds oddly familiar. Wait, could it be-

"Oh my, your son is so tall! He's just like my son!"

"Haha, Tsutomu's a volleyball player too."

"Really? He seems like a good player!"

"Well, I'm a wing-spiker, and the only first year on the starting team."

"I guess I'm correct, you're really excellent!"

Goshiki blushed at the compliment. He thanked Ichika, damn he was so tempted to show off.

"My son also plays volleyball, he plays as a setter, sadly he still has to improve on some points, he's also simple-minded."

Tsutomu giggled, but he then realised who her son was. A certain tall blonde-haired guy, 193cm in height, a guy from Date Tech, his name was hard to remember, but it didn't take long for Tsutomu to get it right, her son was Koganegawa Kanji. Uchika then led the Goshiki family into the comfort of their home. They sat down on the couch while Uchika went to prepare some drinks for them. Tsutomu looked over at his mother, she was focusing on the interior of the house. Just like the front yard, the interior here was well-decorated. 

Uchika walked to the living room and placed down some drinks onto the coffee table. They thanked her as Toko took a cup of green tea for herself. Tsutomu wasn't thirsty or anything so he didn't take any drinks. The two mothers were talking endlessly while he just listened. He was more focused on Kanji, he had not seen the tall setter anywhere in sight. 

"Kotoka, come down here to meet your new neighbors!"

Another one? Tsutomu assumed that it was Kanji's sister since it was a feminine name, he did also see a girl earlier when she got out of the car. And his guess was right. A girl that looked 7 came down from the stairs with a teddy bear in her hands. She had straight hair just like her mother but part of it was blonde. She had turquoise-coloured eyes and wore a pink shirt with shorts. She walked over to the couch and sat next to her mother. She looked similar to Kanji, she hid her face with her toy, she seemed shy.

"This is Kotoka, she's Kanji's younger, but she's quite shy, Kotoka say hi."

"H-hi." Was all she said, she was really cute, it reminded him of that time he visited his relatives when he was younger, nowadays he was more open and loved to brag.

"Aww she's so cute, anyway what about your son, I think he and Tomu would be great friends?"

Anddd of course she had to bring Kanji up.

"Oh he's in his room right now, maybe him and Tsutomu can meet each other, he's the same age as you."

"O-oh uhh sure."

"It's always nice to make new friends, please be polite to him Tomu!"

"Okay Oka-san."

Tsutomu then followed Uchika upstairs to where Kanji was. The upstairs was just as nice as the first floor and front yard, Jesus Christ how did the Koganegawas decorate this much in just 3 hours. They arrived to a door that had a tag on it, reading 'Kanji'.

"Kanji, your neighbors are here to greet us, I think you and her son, Tsutomu will get along very well."

He looked over to his right as he saw the tall setter sitting on the bed using his phone. His room wasn't as decorated as the rest but it was still pretty. Kanji looked over at the two.

"I'm going to go back now, if you need anything just ask." 

Uchika proceeded to close the door behind Tsutomu then headed back downstairs, leaving the two first-years to have time for themselves. Goshiki wanted to walk away from here because he was afraid he was going to make things awkward, he felt nervous. The was an awkward silence between the two. 

"Hey, you look a bit familiar.." Goshiki's heart jumped a little, he was spacing out that he didn't realise Koganegawa had spoken.

"Oh wait, you're Goshiki from Shiratorizawa right?"

"Uh, yeah.."

"Oh hey Goshiki, I've been wanting to talk to you!"


	4. advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koganegawa asks his quiet senior for some advice, Aone is a bit surprised but still helps anyway :)

“Alright everyone, practice is over, please get home and rest well.” Futakuchi exclaimed.

Date Tech had just finished practice for the day and it was now Aone and Koganegawa’s turn to clean up the place.

After everyone except the two had left, they both started on cleaning up the court, picking up the volleyballs that were laying around and wiping the floors.

It was surprisingly quiet, Aone actually thought he was alone, it was just too quiet. He looked around and noticed the big setter, now that he thought about it, Koganegawa has not said much today, he wasn’t being the usual chatterbox he was and he was super focused. That cute smile he always wore was now a neutral expression.

There was a long silence between the two, till a voice broke that.

“Hey Aone-san, could you help me with something?”

Aone turned to look at Koganegawa, returning him a nod.

“I was just wondering if you can give me advice on where to bring someone out to.”

Aone didn’t really react much to that, he just stared blankly at the unusually serious setter. But he was a bit shocked, who knew Koganegawa would be interested in someone, he seemed like the type to only make friends instead of finding love interests.

“..you know you don’t have to answer me if you don’t have any, I can ask Kousuke later on.”

“I recommend that you should bring them to a cafe, then mostly work, me and Kenji often go there.”

Aone looked down, he may look intimidating but he was actually kind-hearted and soft, because he almost never talks, people always assume that, sometimes he just wishes to have the courage to be able to talk to people, like Koganegawa.

“Aone-san, did you just speak?!” Koganegawa shrieked.

Obviously it wasn’t the first time he had heard his upperclassman, it was still pretty shocking though, Aone nodded his head again.

“There’s this cafe that sells great food, you could bring them there.”

“Really? What is it?”

“It’s XXXX Cafe.”

“Sounds nice, I think I’ll bring him there!”

Him? He assumed that the big setter was bisexual, he gets flustered around girls and he was also bringing out a boy, but he got that preferably rude thought out of his head, it could just be a friend he’s hanging out with.

“Anyway thanks Aone-san, I owe you!”

Aone smiled, which made Koganegawa shriek again, this was probably a once in a lifetime thing, Aone’s smile was soft and bright, he will remember this rare sight.

They finished up cleaning the place and proceeded to lock up and head home, with both parting ways and heading opposite directions.

‘I hope Kogane will have a good time with his friend.”

Aone was walking through the crowds of the mall, he was helping his mother buy some groceries and since he was free today, he agreed to the request.

He looked over to side and he noticed a familiar blonde-haired that Futakuchi thought was a pain-in-the-ass, Koganegawa was at the cafe he had recommended as he was holding a conversation with another boy Aone noticed.

He had black hair with a bowl-cut, wearing a white shirt with jeans and he had brown eyes that could easily dominate.

He had recognised the boy he was out with, none other than Shiratorizawa’s 8, a rival powerhouse. He didn’t know his name but he had seen him during their practice matches.

‘Kogane seems to enjoy his time with him.’

Aone thought as his facial expression transitioned to a small smile. Ah, young love.


End file.
